dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Punch (2014) OST/That is My World
Details * Title: 그것만이 내 세상 / Geugeotmani Nae Sesang * English title: That is My World * Vocal: Jun In Kwon (전인권) and Dok2 (도끼) * Lyrics: Choi Sung Won (최성원) * Music: Choi Sung Won (최성원) * Transcription: Bae Jin Ryul (배진렬) * Translation: pop!gasa * Original Soundtrack: Punch OST Lyrics 세상을 너무나 모른다고 나보고 그대는 얘기하지 조금은 걱정된 눈빛으로 조금은 미안한 웃음으로 그래 아마 난 세상을 모르나 봐 혼자 이렇게 먼 길을 떠났나 봐 하지만 후횐 없지 울며 웃던 모든 꿈 그것만이 내 세상 하지만 후횐 없어 찾아 헤맨 모든 꿈 그것만이 내 세상~ 그것만이 내 세상~ (Ye~) (쉽게 아무도 믿어주지 않았던 꿈) (그래서 더 버릴 수 없어 품에 꼭 안았던 꿈) (현실이 달라도 다르지가 않게 살았었고) (눈에 보이지가 않아도 안에서 잘 자랐었고) (이젠 좀 펼쳐지는 듯해 나의 세상이 내 앞에) (누군가 묻는다면 망설임 없이 대답해) (난 여전히 늘 같애 절대 후회하지 않게) (Im Doin Me And I’m Proud Of It) (So You Could Never Doubt That) 조금은 걱정된 눈빛으로 조금은 미안한 웃음으로 그래 아마 난 세상을 모르나 봐 혼자 그렇게 그 길에 남았나 봐 하지만 후횐 없지 울면 웃던 모든 꿈 그것만이 내 세상 하지만 후횐 없어 가꿔왔던 모든 꿈 그것만이 내 세상~ 그것만이 내 세상~ (Ye~) (먼 길을 떠나왔지 수많은 변화와 실수) (긴 외로움 또 상처들은 더 나았지) (많이 익숙해진대로 성숙해져 돌아왔기) (때문에 더 나은 내일을 향해 또 떠나가리) (지금의 작은 꿈과 믿음은 큰 먼 미래의 시작) (미약해도 이대로가 값지기에) (힘과 부딪힐 때면 쉬다 다시 뛰어가면 돼) (어려운 일은 아무렇지 않게 쉬워하면 돼) (I’m Good) Translation You told me that I know so little of the world With a bit of a worried look With a bit of a sorry smile Yes, I probably don’t know the world I have left for this long journey alone But I have no regrets All the dreams that made me cry and laugh That is my world But I have no regrets All the dreams that made me cry and laugh That is my world That is my world No one easily believed in my dream So I couldn’t throw it away, I held it even closer Even if reality is different, I didn’t live any differently Even if I couldn’t see it, it was growing inside me Now I think it’s spreading before me, my world is in front of me If someone asks me, I would answer without hesitation I’m always the same, I never regret I’m doin me and I’m proud of it So you could never doubt that 100 tho You told me that I know so little of the world With a bit of a worried look With a bit of a sorry smile Yes, I probably don’t know the world I have left for this long journey alone But I have no regrets All the dreams that made me cry and laugh That is my world But I have no regrets All the dreams that made me cry and laugh That is my world That is my world I left for a long journey, with countless changes and mistakes The long loneliness and scars haven’t healed yet But I’ve gotten used to it and matured when I came back So I am going toward a better tomorrow once again The small dream and trust now is the start of a bigger future Even if it’s weak, it will be worth it So if I clash against the world, I’ll just take a break and run again I just need to make hard things easy, I’m good Category:KOST